


The Joy of Text

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [11]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Androids, Books, Double Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Robot!Au. Hakkai and Gojyo have a little down time.





	The Joy of Text

**Author's Note:**

> Robot!Au. Hakkai and Gojyo have a little down time.

" _You. Like. Reading_ ," Gojyo said. " _But. Why. Read. Something. Again?_ "

Hakkai looked up from the battered book of poetry he'd been reading at a slow, almost human pace.

" _It's true that I already know it perfectly, but it is meditative to carry out the physical act of reading._ "

" _Huh. You're. Programmed. For. Meditation? Excuse. Me. O. Venerable. Monk._ " Gojyo cast a guilty quick glance at the tent, but neither Sanzo nor Goku showed any sign of making an appearance.

" _Why do you perform combat moves outside of combat?_ " Hakkai said, putting the book in his lap, his face innocent and calm. He kept his place with one finger, Gojyo noted, as if he really did want to _read_ something he was incapable of forgetting having read over and over.

" _To. Ensure. The. Programs. Are. Operational. And. To. Check. My. Physical. Condition._ "

" _I only ask because you look so peaceful then. As if meditating._ "

Gojyo adopted the most sarcastic expression his face would allow.

" _You're. Trying. To. Fuck. With. My. Head._ "

" _Like you say, I must be programmed to act like a monk,_ " Hakkai said with a sly grin.

Gojyo laughed, keeping the volume low. Sanzo really wouldn't get the joke.


End file.
